Lovelorn
by Schokoladia
Summary: Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine einzelne Story, sondern um eine kleine Werksammlung, die nur teilweise wirkliche HP-FFs sind. Entstanden sind sie alle in meiner momentanen Phase des Liebeskummers. Deshalb auch der Titel.
1. Szenen einer Hoffnungslosigkeit

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer:_ In diesem Falle eigentlich ein bisschen sinnlos, weil es nicht wirklich um HP-Charas geht. Trotzdem, alles was irgendwie daran erinnert, gehört natürlich J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury bzw. Warner Bros. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

_Warning:_ Ausnahmsweise gibt es das diesmal nicht. Man höre und staune, es handelt sich nicht um Slash.

_Feedback:_ Mein Profil ist noch in Überarbeitung, aber die, denen ein Review nicht ausreicht, werden dort meine E-Mail-Adresse bereits finden.

_Note:_ Wie ihr- wenn ihrs gelesen habt- bereits den anderen Punkten ein bisschen entnehmen konntet, handelt es sich bei dieser kurzen fic mal wieder nicht um eine HP- FF sondern um Liebeskummerbewältigung. Ich hab halt einfach mal drauf losgeschrieben. ich meine, es würden sich sicherlich passende HP-Charas finden- wobei mit als erstes ne unglückliche Ginny zum Thema Harry einfällt- aber letzten Endes, bin es doch ich, die hier spricht. Trotzdem viel Spaß!

* * *

.

.

_**Szenen einer Hoffnungslosigkeit!**_

.

.

.

Es muss nicht einmal er sein, der dich ansieht, dich eines Blickes würdigt. Es genügt schon, wenn du ihn von weitem im Gang siehst, seine Stimme um die nächste Ecke hörst. Und da ist sie wieder, die Unsicherheit, dieses seltsame Gefühl im Magen. Nicht die Schmetterlinge, nein, eine seltsame, fast unangenehme Mischung aus Aufregung, Nervosität und Freude.

Und du weißt wieder nicht, was du sagen sollst, wenn er dann vor dir steht. Überhaupt etwas sagen? Du könntest heulen vor Glück, dass er da ist und heulen vor Verzweiflung, weil du total neben dir stehst und dir einfach nur blöd vorkommst. Und dann schaffst du es doch ein Gespräch zu beginnen und du bist wunschlos glücklich.

Doch dann ist der plötzlich da, der Fehler, und du weißt, du hast dich gerade furchtbar blamiert. Vor ihm. Am liebsten würdest du verschwinden. Oder heulen. Oder beides. Und du fühlst, wie er innerlich über dich lacht. Kannst fast hören, wie er denkt, wie blöd du doch bist und wie lächerlich.

Und immer noch tut sich kein Loch auf um darin zu verschwinden. Irgendein Gott meint es heute nicht gut mit dir.

.

  
Denn manchmal, gibt es auch die Augenblicke, in denen du dir denkst, dass vielleicht doch Hoffnung bestehen könnte. In denen du so etwa wie Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckst.

Du tauscht ganz zufällig einen Blick mit ihm und siehst, dass er gerade genau das Gleiche denkt, wie du. Er schenkt dir, vielleicht eher unabsichtlich, ein Lächeln oder spricht dich an, fragt dich nach etwas. Du stellst nach 6 Wochen fest, dass er bereits deinen Namen kennst und hältst es für etwas ganz besonderes oder er grüßt dich morgens mit einem knappen Nicken.

Und wenn du es genau betrachtest, sind das doch alles nur Strohhalme, an die du dich verzweifelt klammerst.  
Wenn du ehrlich bist, weißt du, dass er nicht im Unterricht sitzt und auf die Pause wartet um dich zu sehen. dass er nicht bei allem andauernd von Gedanken an dich abgelenkt wird. Dass er nicht von dir träumt und auch nicht unter den fadenscheinigsten Gründen ständig in deiner Nähe auftaucht.  
Dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat, wenn er mitten im Schülerstrom plötzlich stehen bleibt, sondern mit seinen Freunden, die vor dir gehen. Dass es nichts mit dir zu tun hat, wenn er gedankenverloren in deine Richtung schaut, sondern mit dem Mädchen, dass neben dir sitzt.

.

  
Und du weißt nicht, was schlimmer ist. Wenn du herausfindest, dass er eine Freundin hat, oder wenn er herausfindet, dass du in ihn verliebt bist.


	2. Tränen eines Krieges

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer:_ Sämtliche von mir verwendeten Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, Bloomsbury und Warner Bros. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

_Warning:_ Wenn man richtig kombiniert wird man wohl auf angedeuteten Slash stoßen. Ansonsten lässt sich nur Death-Warning aussprechen.

_Note:_ Ich habe in letzter Zeit einige längere und auch kürzere Fanfictions gelesen, die sich mit dem großen Krieg befassen. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass es dabei meistens um die Vorbereitungen, immer wieder um den einzig in die "Schlacht" oder höchstens um den Kampf selbst geht. Und je mehr ich gelesen hab, umso mehr drängte sich mir die Frage auf, wie es danach weitergeht. Wie verkraften die Menschen solche Schrecknisse, wie viel einer alten Welt wird übrig bleiben, wie viel unbeschädigt?  
In dieser kurzen Geschichte habe ich versucht mich- auf meine Art- damit auseinander zu setzten.

* * *

.

.

**_Tränen eines Krieges_**

.

.

Stille lag über dem weiten Feld. Vollkommene unheimlich Stille. Nichts rührte sich. Als hätte die Welt für einen Augenblick den Atem angehalten.

Rauch stieg von vereinzelten Feuern auf. Vermischte sich mit dem aufsteigenden Nebel. Dämpfte das Licht und breitet eine dicke weiße Decke über den Ort des Grauens. Eine Decke der Ruhe und des Schweigens. Eine Decke der Milde und Gnade. Eine Decke des Vergessens.

Nach und nach verblasste die Sonne. Fröstelnde Kühle lag in dem leichten Wind. Der Mond stieg langsam über den Horizont. Tauchte die Szenerie in sein weißes, kaltes Licht. Schatten erhoben sich. Mächtig und drohend. Doch auf seltsame Weise unwirklich.

Und noch immer schwebte die Stille gespenstisch über allem. Als stünde die Welt sprachlos als ob dieses unbeschreiblichen Grauens. Dieser unbeschreiblichen Grausamkeit und dieser unbegreiflichen Sinnlosigkeit.

Manche der Wunden würde die Zeit heilen- irgendwann. Manche würden vielleicht einmal vernarben, die Narben verblassen. Manche Wunden jedoch würden niemals heilen, nicht einmal verschorfen. Niemals aufhören zu schmerzen.

Erinnerung ist ein Geschenk. Vergessen ein Segen.

.  
**.......................  
**.

3 Monate später stand er an seinem Grab. Eines von so vielen, die er in den letzten Tagen besucht hatte. Und doch das einzigartigste von ihnen. Das Letzte. Das Ende des Weges. Seines Weges.

Noch immer hielt ihn diese unwirkliche Stille gefangen. Er nahm die Feuchtigkeit der Erde nicht wahr, als er vorsichtig niederkniete. Auch den kalten Wind nicht, der unter seinen Umhang fuhr. Tote Blätter unbarmherzig in die Höhe schleuderte.

Erst als er neben ihn trat, ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, hob er den Blick. Seine Augen wanderten über Blaises Gesicht. Registrierten das traurige Lächeln in dessen klarem Blick.

"Er wollte, dass du es erfährst."

Er nickte.

"Er hätte alles für dich getan."

Er nickte leicht.

"Er hat dich geliebt."

"Danke."

Blaise schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Grab wandte er sich um. Ließ ihn allein zurück. Unbewegt.

Der Wind frischte auf. Trug dunkle Wolken mit sich heran.

"Verdammt, wie konntest du mich daran zerbrechen lassen?"

Blut tropfte auf die dunkle Erde. Mischte sich mit Tränen.

Nur die Dornen schützen die Unschuld der Rose.

Als die ersten Tropfen fielen, ging er. Die Rose blieb allein auf der feuchten Erde liegen. Vom Himmel beweint.

Der Regen mischte sich mit den Tränen auf seinem Gesicht.

Der Bann war gebrochen. Der letzte und zugleich erste Schritt getan. Die Stille begann sich zu lichten, machte den Platz wieder frei für Gefühle.  
Er weinte.


End file.
